


Halloween Night

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: October [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Halloween, I Love You, Intimacy, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat, a Beautiful black woman has been dating Jim Hopper for a while, and they spend their first Halloween Night togetherLast Part of October SeriesPart 2 of Kat and Hop series
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: October [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Halloween Night

"I don't get off duty until 2 am" Hopper sighed over the phone. "Hop what the fuck!? We had plans to go to Joyce's party and go to the haunted hayride, you know halloween is my favorite holiday" Kat madly said. Hopper ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his desk chair a bit " I know, I know, but Callaghan got food poisoning and his asshole is a fire hydrant right now..I had to cover." said Hopper. Kat now fell silent on her end. Hopper's voice now stern, "Please don't do that ", "Do what?" kat finally spoke. "I can feel you pouting like a 5 year old, the phone is now between your ear and shoulder in order for you to cross your arms angry, am I right?", "No.." replied Kat slowly uncrossing her arms and grabbing the phone, "sure babe" Hopper smiled, " I"m so sorry, but I promise I will make it up to you, when I get back to the cabin at 2 we can watch a scary movie and cuddle on the couch." "Ok Jim, I will bring the candy" Kat smiled back, "Have fun at Joyce's party, and be careful" said hopper " I will" Kat said rolling her eyes at hopper's protectiveness, "see you later, bye babe" and with that hopper hung up and got back to work. Kat was sad because she wanted to dance with Hopper at the party, but she continued getting ready nonetheless. Kat had a beautiful vampire gown that was black with white lace, and her friend who did props for the play she was in made her a pair of fake fangs. Kat put on some black lipstick with fake blood dripping,put some silver glitter around her eyes, and she put her long box braids in a high ponytail. She headed out her door and drove to Joyce's house, it was packed with adults drinking and dancing. She arrived and Joyce flagged her down. "Hey oh my goodness you look amazing Kat,where is Hop?" Joyce shouted over the music. "Hop had to cover, he gets off at 2" Kat said "I'm so sorry, do you wanna talk about it? we can go back to my room?" asked Joyce, "No I'm ok, I'm gonna take a few shots and dance a bit" said Kat. "Ok Hun, find me if you need me" said Joyce as she started to shuffle through the people. 2 Hours later Kat was sitting down on the couch nursing a glass of red wine watching other people dance, she didnt feel in a party mood. Back at The police station Hopper is at his desk holding a shot glass full of bourbon and staring at a beautiful black tourmaline gem and sterling silver chain necklace that he had bought Kat a few days back as a halloween gift, he was planning to give it to her as they went on the hayride after the party, Hopper was upset that he could not do that. As luck would have it, Callaghan came busting through the door "Chief! I'm feeling better, I can finish the shift, I know your lady loves halloween go be with her!" Hopper burst up from his desk, grabbed his keys and the necklace and hurried out the door, "thanks man your a lifesaver!" shouted Hopper as he headed out the door. He hurried and got in the truck and started to drive. Back at the party, Kat heard the intro to Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne and she had to sing it and dance to it, she took a shot of tequila and got off the couch and started to move her hips with the beat to the intro. A man in a mad scientist costume approached her,"Love your dress" he complimented, "thanks" she shouted back, 'I'M GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN!' they sang along with the rest of the crowd. " I'm Rick" he shouted over the music "Kat!.." and they continued to dance together, Rick handed her another 2 shots and they danced to more music. "You are so beautiful" Rick said and grabbed her waist, " I'm with someone!" kat said kinda drunk, pulling away. Hopper pulled up to Joyce's house and ran in and looked for Kat. "Come on your man is not here.., we could go to my place.." Rick tried to persuade her while rubbing her back. "No!' Kat said and starting to walk away, Rick grabbed Kat's arm. Hopper finally spotted Kat and that the guy was being rough with her, Hopper saw red and bulldozed through the crowd. Hopper reached the guy and laid a hard punch to his face and Rick fell to the floor. "Oh my god!! Jim what are you doing here!." kat shouted. "Get up!" Hopper shouted at Rick , Rick got up ready to throw a punch and Hopper beat him to it and laid another one on him and he fell again, bloody. Hopper grabbed Kat's hand and shuffled through the crowd and brought her outside in the cold air. " Jim what is wrong with you? I handled it, I was ok!" Kat was bewildered. "I got off early to come see you, and I'm glad i did" Hopper was livid. "He's lucky all I did was hit him". Kat walked close to Hopper and hugged him "thanks Jim" said Kat, "you're welcome ," Hopper said as he held Kat closer and brushed her forehead. "Well I need some coffee, I had 3 shots and a glass of wine" Kat said, "we can get some at the haunted hayride...come on babe" said hopper opening his truck door for her. On the way to the hayride, Hopper had his hand on her knee, gently rubbing while Kat smiled at him. When they got to the hayride they bought coffee at the snack stand and on the hayride, the fresh autumn night air and the coffee helped sober her up. Hopper held her the whole time in his arms, and Kat never felt more safe and loved. When it was over,Hopper and Kat took a walk to just look around at the pumpkins on the farm all lit up, it was so beautiful to her." can we stop for a minute babe? I have to get this out" Hopper said with nervousness in his voice, Kat stopped and looked up at him lovingly. "I have been the happiest  
i've been in a long time since Sara with you Kat, You are amazing and beautiful and I just love you so much. I came across this and I thought you would like it" and he handed her the necklace box. Kat opened it and she gasped, " this is black tourmaline... my favorite...its beautiful, Jim." said kat. Hopper got behind her with the necklace and put it on her " I remembered you talking about your grandmother and her giving you a black tourmaline gemstone on halloween as a kid, and how you loved that stone but lost it, and I just thought that you would want another one" Hopper smiled as her eyes sparkled. "I love you too Jim" kat said leaning in for a deep kiss, Hopper cupped her cheek and kissed her back intensely. Kat and Hopper were making out , on a beautiful halloween night with tons of jack o lanterns surrounding them, the cold air making her nipples hard, Kat's arousal was in full force and she broke the kiss, "Jim... can we go to bed?" she breathed, "yeah babe lets go" hopper grabbed her hand and they sprinted torward the truck and peeled out of there and rushed back to the cabin. As soon as they arrived at the cabin, Kat unbuckled her belt and came over to hoppers drivers seat to straddle him, she kissed him and started to unbutton his shirt, Hopper moaned but then asked" babe you wanna do this here?" Hopper asked trying to act like his bulge was not growing bigger by the second, " I don't care, I just want you, I can't wait" kat said as she planted a big kiss on his lips. Hopper pushed away " No, not like this babe" Hopper was insistent, and grabbed kat by her waist out of the truck, and carried her over his shoulder in the cabin, and all the way to the bedroom and plopped her on the bed while he stood in front of her. " I wanted you too in the car babe, but you deserve it right" hopper said with lust in his voice as he finished removing his shirt and unbuckled and pulled down his uniform pants. Kat just watched in awe, she loved seeing him strip, his big, strong, tall frame was so hot, and she knew good things were coming. Kat started to try to unzip her vampire dress, and hopper reached over and stopped her hands, "no baby that's my job" he smirked as a naked warm hopper started to unzip her dress all the way then pull it off slowly revealing exposed breasts and only a pair of lace black panties. "Damn babe,I'm so lucky.." Hopper said as he looked her up and down..hungry. Hopper made his way to top of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard, his big fully hard cock standing straight up and pulsing. "Come here baby, you wanna ride me don't you?" Hopper took his cock in his hand and stroked it as Kat made her way to him, she straddled him again, her body fully heated,and kissed him deeply before lining herself up against him and sinking her wet pussy all the way on his throbbing cock. The back of Hopper's head hit the headboard as he let out a huge moan, and Kat let out a pleasurable whimper at the stretch. Neither one of them could move yet, they both just kissed in that position for a minute before Hopper put his hands on her hips and she started to ride him slowly and gently. "Fuck babe...God you feel so good" Hopper biting his lip. "You feel good too Jim..amazing" moaned Kat, moving her firey cunt up and down on him. Jim placed his hand and arm on the whole of her back anchoring her as she rode him faster, then they both locked eyes, it was a romantic moment between them. " I love you so much baby, I want you and only you.." Hopper said sweetly cupping her cheek, " Jim.." kat moaned " I love you too". Kat started to feel tension build in her lower abdomen as his big cock kept pounding her, sweat beading on both bodies, her g spot being repeatedly hit. She knew it was gonna happen. "Yes!...I'm cumming..im cumming oh my god! " kat shouted as her tension was relieved and she had squirted all over his cock. "That's so hot...fuck your beautiful.." Hopper kept bringing her up and down on him and moaning and she felt his cock tense and swell more inside her, before he let out a throaty growl and coated her sensitive vaginal walls with his orgasm. They both sat there and cuddled for a minute, just embracing each other in the love they just made, catching their breath. "Happy Halloween baby" hopper said kissing Kat's forehead gently. " Happy Halloween Jim" Kat smiled, then kissed his chest softly, "now, as customary.... lets go eat some candy and watch a scary movie..."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you like it


End file.
